


lover boy rules

by faerie_ground



Series: a kingsman/bodyguard crossover [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, set three years after east end lights, trigger warnings for child abuse and ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_ground/pseuds/faerie_ground
Summary: Five conversations and a proposal





	lover boy rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernietaupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernietaupin/gifts).



> this is for paige and alli dsjblfjs my biggest eggvid warriors
> 
> this is set five years into the future after east end lights, where everyone is (mostly) functional. trigger warnings for child abuse, ptsd mentions, and david being a horny top

It isn’t a big event or explosion that makes David realise he wants to see his father’s ring sitting pretty on Eggsy’s index finger. No teary confessions in the rain like in the rom coms Eggsy loves to rent out and sniffle his way through, or a fight that makes David see sense. In the end, it’s breakfast that cinches the deal for him.

The day had started out normally enough. David wakes up at eight like clockwork, the soft downy hair at the base of Eggsy’s neck tickling his nose with his arm locked tight around his waist. He’d yawned, exhausted- mostly because they’d stayed up very late into the night making good use of the bed- before standing up and shucking his shirt off to head for the shower. Eggsy had shifted in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible, and the sight had been too endearing to resist so he’d bent down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smiling when Eggsy groaned out loud.

“‘S too early,” Eggsy had said, grumbling.

“I have a briefing at ten, go back to sleep.”

“No, no- I’ll get up,” Eggsy had said, jumbling his words through a yawn before shifting on the bed again. His eyes had fallen shut despite his words and chuckling to himself, David had gathered his side of the duvet up before covering Eggsy with it.

When he emerges back out from the shower, towelling his hair dry, there are audible noises emanating from the kitchen. A clear, strong voice, singing softly while the sound of the pan sizzling makes its way to his ears. Eggsy must be up, he thinks, picking up his steps down the stairway and towards the kitchen at the first landing.

_ “Well I guess it would be nice...” _

Curled around the cabinet beside the stairway is a black calico kitten, licking her own paws and staring at David approaching with wide, doleful green eyes. There’s food in front of her- cat food, the horrible fat free kind that Eggsy insists on because he’s been on a health kick for the past few days. God knows why- no one in their family exactly needs it.

“And where’re your siblings, Lavender?” David asks as he bends down on one knee to scratch her behind the ears. Lavender narrows her eyes, and bats one paw at the bowl of food.

“I can’t just give you something else to eat, your father will have my head.”

Lavender’s gaze grows twice as baleful. It would have been formidable if it wasn’t coming from an animal the size of a thumb.

“I’ll see what I can do,” David allows, rubbing the top of her head before standing up again.

_ “...if I could touch your body...” _

Officer Oatmeal, their large collie and German Shepherd mix, is asleep on the floor of the drawing room in front of the couch, completely still as she dozes. David gives her a scratch behind her ears, smiling when she snuffles in her sleep, before heading for the kitchen.

JB is at the kitchen entrance, thumping his tail against the floor with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His large brown eyes are fixed on Eggsy who’s at the stove, using his pan to flip the pancakes he’s making. Dressed only in a large hoodie and what looks to be David’s tartan boxers, his hips swing to the beat as he belts out the next lyric of the song.

_ “...and know not everybody, has got a body like you, oh...” _

As the pancake sizzles on the pan, baking to a nice golden tint David smiles, leaning against the door. Like this, Eggsy is radiant, blonde hair illuminated in a golden halo by the sunlight streaming in, hoodie sitting loose and bundled around his hips, feet tapping in a one two step against the cold tiles.

“You look beautiful like this,” David says into the air, lit alight by the sound of Eggsy’s wondrous baritone. “Barefoot and dancing in our kitchen.”

Eggsy shrieks, jumping a foot into the air and almost losing his grip on the pan. He steadies it before looking over his shoulder to glare at David. “You scared me!”

“I didn’t realise a superspy couldn’t hear his own boyfriend walk into the kitchen,” David jokes, coming forward to wrap his arms around Eggsy’s waist from behind. The skin beneath the hoodie is warm and sleep soft, calming his heart. Eggsy slides the pancake into the pile stacked up on the plate and covers David’s hands with his own as they stand for a second in silence. For a split moment in time no one exists but the two of them, heartbeats matching up in the tiny bubble they’ve created together.

“Vicky called while you were in the shower,” Eggsy says after a while. “She has a date tomorrow, she wants us to look after the kids.”

The words make David stiffen. He had a tenuous relationship with Vicky at best, their second attempt at rekindling their romance crashing in the most spectacular of ways all those years ago. Their encounters these days were rife with tension and acerbic comments, kept to a minimum in Ella and Charlie’s presence. In fact, David thinks mutinously for a second before immediately abandoning the rather unfair thought, Vicky probably had this date in mind on purpose.

“We each have a mission tomorrow,” David says, hooking his chin over Eggsy’s shoulder and rubbing his stubbly cheek over Eggsy’s own, delighting in Eggsy trying to keep down his giggling. “You have your recon with Percival, and Roxy and I are moving in on the Wittenbrough case.”

“I’m givin’ the recon to Gareth instead, I have enough sick days stored,” Eggsy says, shrugging. “My mum’s busy with work too- I can ask her if she would like to have Daisy over. Daisy’s been makin’ noises about missin’ Ella and Charlie.”

It’s not the first time Eggsy’s sacrificed something of his own and it won’t be the last, but something about it makes David loosen his arms in shock. “You’d do that?” He asks in shock. “I mean- the recon- it’s for the Adams case, aye? You’ve been pleading with Harry to keep you on that case for months, if you give it up now-”

Eggsy squirms vigorously enough and when David drops his arms, he turns around, leaning against the edge of the table. “’Course I’d give it up for Ella and Charlie,” he says, frowning. “It’s Ella and Charlie, innit. I miss them.”

A simple statement, and yet it makes David’s heart grow twice as big as he stares back at Eggsy’s earnest eyes, the downturn in his lips. Eggsy is serious about readjusting his routine to accommodate the havoc in David’s own- this isn’t the first time that Eggsy’s been this unselfish and giving of himself by any means, but it is the first time that David’s stood up and taken actual notice of it. It’s an earth shattering moment, and David stares dumbly at Eggsy for a second, feeling like the ground beneath his feet has shifted.  _ I love you, _ he thinks.  _ I love you so much more than words can even say. _

Eggsy’s lips twitch, and he leans up slightly on his tiptoes to press a kiss to David’s cheek. “Your breakfast, before you head off to HQ,” he murmurs in David’s ear, pushing the plate into his hand. “And don’t worry your pretty little head about Ella and Charlie. I’ll rent out their favourite film, we’ll have a great day.”

“Even without they always have a great day with you,” David parries, turning his head to catch Eggsy’s lips in a kiss. He tastes of coffee and a hint of macadamia biscuit and if it were any other day, David would have continued the kiss on to more, much more savoury activities that would serve to thoroughly unsanitise the kitchen. Instead, he pulls away and says, “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You don’t have to thank me, we live together, babe,” Eggsy says, a full blown smile on his lips. “I’ll go and shower, I stink like a rat’s arse.”

As he bounds away, the tartan boxers doing very little to hide the lovely shape of his arse, David thinks of the ring sitting heavy in his bedside drawer, collecting dust ever since his father gave it to him in a little maroon drawstring pouch all those years ago.

*

**Roxy**

“Karl Wittenbrough, one of UK’s leading bachelors with several shares in his name, is suspected of negotiating an illegal arms deal with the terrorist groups in Congo so all we need to do is- Tristan, are you listening?”

“Yes,” David says automatically, eyes on the dancing lights within the very sixteenth century esque castle. Grey walls and greyer turrets; if Eggsy were here, he’d say it looked like something out of Harry Potter.

“You aren’t,” Roxy says confidently, putting the folder down on her knees. She’s dressed in an elegant black jumpsuit, comfortable yet beautiful with a zipper down the side and the clothing accentuating her sleek figure. All the accessories she has is a single necklace with a ruby attached that is essentially a hacking device that Merlin had designed specifically for the mission. David himself is outfitted in a velvet maroon suit, embellished with black lapels and a tie newly designed with a grappling hook. He had gotten ready at HQ which prevented him from seeing Eggsy before he got ready, but he’d sent a selfie of himself and Roxy to Eggsy anyway. In response, Eggsy had sent a picture of him, Ella and Charlie holding up their gold painted nails to the screen, with the caption “Come home soon! x”

It had been followed by a second snap that was essentially a dick picture, with the caption “Bring the suit home in one piece too xxx” making David regret very much opening it right in front of Roxy.

“I’m alright,” David says now. “Come on, lets-”

The door clicks shut and he stares at it,  dumbfounded, before looking at Roxy who just folds her arms, looking absolutely unrepentant.

“What the fuck, Rox, open the door-“

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on,” Roxy says determinedly. “You’re usually so focused, David, but you’ve been all over the place today! You nearly forgot your glasses, you have been staring out of the window the whole day, and you haven’t even texted Eggsy once!”

“I opened the pictures!”

“At Kingsman HQ,” Roxy parries instantly, glaring. “What’s wrong? Are you breaking up with Eggsy? I’ll kill you if you do.”

“What- no, of course not,” David instantly exclaims, almost shouting. Even the very thought of breaking up with Eggsy is enough to make his stomach curdle into a tight ball of nausea and his chest squeeze painfully tight. His life has become so intertwined and entangled with Eggsy’s that he can’t imagine what it had been like without him, without waking up every morning with the hair at Eggsy’s neck tickling his nose and the soft echo of his snores creating a soothing lullaby. “I’ll never break up with Eggsy.”

“That’s good to hear,” Roxy says, undoing her seatbelt and settling more firmly into the leather. “So what’s wrong? You’re acting a little like the first time you did break up with him, if I’m being honest.”

David winces at the memory- not one of his better moments, he can admit now. “No- I just-” he hesitates, tapping his fingers in a nervous rhythm on his knee. Should he even tell anyone? The decision to ask Eggsy to marry him is one that was made just yesterday morning, maybe he should just-

“David-”

“I’m going to ask Eggsy to marry me,” David blurts out, keeping his eyes fixed ahead on the castle. There’s a split second of silence during which David dares not to look to his side, followed by a ear splitting shriek.

“Rox!” David yelps, clapping his hands over his ears.

“I’m so happy for you!” Roxy shrieks, leaning over and almost knocking the folder to the ground in her attempt to hug David. It ends up being an awkward fumble of a hug with Roxy almost knocking his glasses off and their shoulders banging painfully at least twice, David’s nose smarting from being smashed into Roxy’s perfume covered neck. “Oh, this is so exciting! You have to let Tilde and I plan the wedding, Eggsy will be absolutely hopeless-”

“Jesus, Rox, I haven’t asked him yet,” David says, embarrassed. The vigour of her reaction is admittedly a little reassuring, doing a lot to convince him that he isn’t out of his mind to ask Eggsy to get hitched to a fucked up divorcee like him. “He might say no, I don’t know if-”

Roxy snorts loudly. “Eggsy’s nuts for you,” she says empathically, gesturing by flailing her hands about. “I still remember coming back from my mission and seeing him go absolutely arse over tits in love with you, constantly messaging you and smiling down in his phone. He’ll give his life in a heartbeat if you asked him to.”

“I’m not asking him to give his life to anyone but me,” David says quietly, focusing his own gaze on his lap, “and god knows I’m not deserving of it.”

“Stop with that nonsense,” Roxy says immediately, rolling her eyes so forcefully David’s impressed they don’t fall out. “The two of you are already practically married, looking after kids on the weekend and coexisting like a happy sodding couple. This is just making it official.”

Just making it official- David likes the sound of that. There is truth to what Roxy has said- he and Eggsy have lived together in almost perfect harmony for three years. Three years of waking up at eight in the morning, taking turns to shower while the other cooks breakfast. Three years of walking the dog in the evening and heading to their favourite coffeeshop, three years of stupid fights and crazy sex and wild love. It’s been fantastic, beyond his wildest dreams, but now he wants to make it proper- he wants to do it all again with Eggsy as his husband.

“When did you become this smart?” David asks, trying the door again and finding it unlocked- when he looks to his side, Roxy has her eyes on him, knowing and kind.

“I always have been, Budd, you just never realised it,” Roxy says, grinning. “Now come on- Merlin’s probably out of his mind with rage at us taking all this time to chat in the car like a bunch of preteens.”

*

**Ella and Charlie**

“Why didn’t Eggsy come with us today?” Ella asks, as David leads her and Charlie into Taco Bell. It’s noisy and hectic and gritting his teeth, David pushes past a family of six and absolutely does not dash for a table that’s blessedly empty. The problem with taking his kids out for the weekend is that it’s the weekend- the streets and restaurants are filled to the brim with people deciding to take a break for the day with their friends and loved ones. The constant close contact with complete strangers pushing past him, shoving him and his kids in an effort to get to wherever the hell they want to go to sets his nerves alight, sorely wishing he had just stayed home with the kids today- and with Eggsy as well.

That’s another problem too- Eggsy had been confused as to why David was taking the kids out without him. “I’m free today,” he’d told David, sitting back on the bed as David went about getting ready to pick the kids up from Vicky’s. “Seriously, I have nothin’.”

“You can catch up on the remaining episodes  of Game of Thrones,” David had told him, pulling a blue button down on. “Watch that episode you’ve been dreading to watch.”

“I can’t, the guy who looks like a sexier version of you dies in it,” Eggsy says, frowning.

“Cute,” David had said, rolling his eyes.

Eggsy had said nothing about David’s clear intention to spend time with his kids alone but the apprehension had been there in his eyes, tangible and real, a fear that David used to feel in the early days of his relationship with Eggsy-  _ is he leaving me? Is he done? _ It tears at David’s heart but he can’t say anything about it- not yet, anyway, so on his way out of the door he presses a long, slow kiss to Eggsy’s lips, dipping him back until Eggsy’s gasping and clutching the back of his shirt with fists tight like vices.

“I’ll bring daisies for you when I get back,” David says, pulling away and helping Eggsy to straighten up. Eggsy’s cheeks are flushed a delightful pink, and he suspects his own appearance isn’t that much better- not appropriate for picking his kids up.

“You don’t have to do that, silly man,” Eggsy had said instantly, but he’d turned even redder and bitten his already swollen bottom lip raw which had told David all he needed to know.

Now, at their table at Taco Bell, Ella doesn’t even look at the burritos David sets in front of her, fixing her father with a steely gaze. “I thought Eggsy would come along too- I wanted to ask him to come for my art project presentation in school.”

“One would think you’d be excited for some quality time with your Da,” David says dryly. “How’s school been?”

“Ella punched someone,” Charlie says, beef spraying everywhere as he talks with a mouthful of his own burrito.

“Charlie!” Ella snaps.

They finish their lunch as best they can within the weekend chaos of Taco Bell, David grilling Ella for details as to why exactly she punched her classmate (“He called my friend the b word, so I punched him. He deserved it, Daddy!”) and trying and failing to get Charlie to finish his food like a civilised person. When Ella and Charlie are sipping their drinks in silence and no longer shoving at each other, David clears his throat, wiping his fingers clean of any remaining oil or sauce.

“We went out today for a reason, actually,” David says, tapping his fingers in an erratic manner as Charlie sets his drink down, looking confused while Ella’s eyes widen. “I need to ask you both something, because I love you very much and would never, ever- do anything- if both of you say no.”

“Officer Oatmeal is getting a girlfriend?” Charlie asks, bouncing in his seat.

“No, Charlie,” David says, rolling his eyes. “How would- both of you feel, if I added Eggsy to the family?”

“He’s already in the family,” Ella pipes up, her tone accusing. “He brings me to art class and everything.”

“Of course, baby, but I meant official like.” He leans forward, taking their hands in his own, one in each hand. He still remembers rocking Ella to sleep as a baby, coaxing Charlie to eat his mushed purple baby food and here they are now, both of age to make their own decisions. They’d taken to Eggsy so quickly but David thinks his own heart might actually break if they don’t accept Eggsy as his husband, which he needs so much for it to be possible. “I meant, I’m asking Eggsy to marry me.”

There is a split second of silence during which Ella’s eyes grow to the size of saucer plates and Charlie blinks. “I don’t get it.”

Almost immediately Ella scowls and slaps her brother’s arm. “He means Eggsy is gonna be our second daddy, you idiot!” She beams at David, the glee clear in the way she suddenly can’t sit still. “Can I be the flower girl?”

David stares at her, overwhelmed and bemused. “Of course, baby, but don’t- I haven’t asked Eggsy yet- and don’t call your brother an idiot.” He looks at Charlie who’s quiet, picking at the straw in his drink. Today he’s decided to go with baby pink nail polish and the colour blends with the paleness of his skin. In fact, David realises, its a colour Eggsy had given him as a gift last year. “Charlie? You okay with it, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Charlie says, taking another long sip from his drink. “He told me Officer Oatmeal is the best name ever for a dog.”

“I’m gonna be the flower girl in the prettiest dress ever,” Ella says dreamily, gesturing with her hands in the air and almost smacking a passing waiter in the leg. “Aunt Roxy will help me because she’s the bestest.”

David breathes out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding, the endless love he feels for his children expanding in his chest. It’s perhaps a biased thought to hold but he knows for a fact that he definitely lucked out with having Ella and Charlie come into his life. He takes out his wallet, gesturing for Ella and Charlie to finish their drinks. “Come on,” he says. “I’ll treat you to ice cream if you don’t tell mum.”

“Ice cream!” Ella and Charlie yell, causing a middle aged woman with her own kids at the next table over to glare at them.

*

**Harry**

“The Wittenbrough case went well,” Harry Hart says from the head of the table, as he adjusts his glasses and peers at the folders in front of him. From beside him Merlin shifts on his feet, looking like he’s doing his level best not to doze off right then and there- understandable, as Eggsy had informed David before the debriefing that Merlin had just come in from a long car ride back from Scotland. “The evidence you and Lancelot gathered cemented him as a most dangerous arms dealer indeed- the Defense Secretary has given the job of apprehending him to MI6.” He looks a bit pissed as he says so- everyone in Kingsman is well aware of how much cases being taken away from Kingsman irks Harry.

“That’s good then,” David says absentmindedly, thinking of Eggsy. He always does, obviously, but this time it’s more serious- he hasn’t thought of a way to propose properly to Eggsy yet. He’s not going to half ass it and make a reservation at a restaurant because it would be him asking the love of his life to tie his entire life to him- just a simple restaurant reservation won’t cut it. He has to make this one of the best memories of Eggsy’s life, present himself as someone Eggsy will find worth marrying.

“And, of course, your identities are still intact so- Tristan, are you listening?”

David snaps back to attention and realises that both Harry and Merlin are looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Yes, sorry, Arthur,” David says promptly and apologetically. “You have my full attention.”

“Okay,” Harry says suspiciously. “Now, about the use of amnesia darts...”

He’s unable to concentrate on the debriefing, gaze flitting around until he finds the bottle of bourbon by the small desk next to the round table and remembering that in the right light, Eggsy’s eyes shine in that exact colour- maybe a little darker. Merlin clears his throat twice and he has to remember to keep his focus on Harry, internally wincing as he does so. At the half hour mark Harry finally puts the folder down.

“That’s most of it, I should think,” he says, adjusting his glasses. “Well, you’re dismissed, Agent.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” David says hastily and more than a little abashedly, standing up and pushing the chair in. Before he can leave properly, though, Harry stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Off the books, David,” he says quietly, as Merlin comes forward, setting his clipboard on the table as he takes a seat himself. “Is there something wrong? You’ve been unfocused this entire debriefing. It’s very much unlike you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this inattentive,” Merlin adds thoughtfully, leaning his elbows on the table. “Did something happen with the kids?”

“Nothing like that,” David says, stiffening. God, these are Eggsy’s honorary dads. He’s had lunch with them without Eggsy several times and yet this encounter is making his heart jump into his throat. What if they disapprove of his decision? He shoves his hands into his trouser pockets- very much unlike a Kingsman agent- and says stiffly, “I’ll do better, sirs. I apologise for being inattentive.”

“No, that’s not-“ Harry sighs, pushing the folder away. “Look- take a seat. Is there something wrong? Did Eggsy do something?”

“Eggsy’s been wonderful,” David says, acquiescing and sitting back down again. He refuses to meet their gazes, focusing his gaze instead on the far off portrait of the dead previous Arthurs on the wall as he says, “I have- well, I’ve sort of- decided on something.”

Harry’s one eye is comically large. Merlin’s face is impassive, revealing nothing- the man’s a veritable wall when it comes to his emotions. Within this impassivity, though, Merlin betrays something- when he takes extra care not to wear his heart on his sleeve, it tells the world he’s wary of what he’s about to hear next.

“I want to take the next step in Eggsy’s and my relationship and ask him to marry me,” David rushes out, the words a jumbled mess.

“Oh,” Harry says, blinking. “That’s- a surprise. I thought you were both happy.”

“We are,” David says, narrowing his eyes a little. To be honest, he’d hoped for a more effusive reaction, not mild surprise. “That’s why I’m asking him to marry me. It’s to make it official.”

Harry frowns. “But-”

“Harry’s being an idiot,” Merlin cuts in, rolling his eyes. “What he means to say is that he’s very very happy for you both, and he can’t wait for Eggsy to say yes so that you two can go on and become a sickeningly lovesick married couple.” He reaches across the table and pats David’s arm awkwardly. “It’s about time. When will you hold the wedding?”

“Thank you, Merlin. I haven’t thought that far ahead,” David replies, watching Harry carefully. The man’s frowning down at the folder on his table, head bent at an angle that prevents David from reading his face properly. It makes his heart drop like a stone, straight to the bottom of his feet- does Harry, the most important father figure in Eggsy’s life, not trust him with Eggsy? Harry hadn’t said anything untoward or protested their relationship insofar so why now, when David’s ready to take the next step with Eggsy?  _ I’ll take care of him proper, trust me, _ David wants to say, but the words get stuck in his throat like sandpaper.

“Yes, David,  congratulations ,” Harry says faintly. He looks up, the expression on his face distant and removed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to be dismissed- I’m afraid my lunch isn’t agreeing with me well at all.” Not waiting for a reply, he stands up and heads for the door, movements sharp and jerky.

The door clicks shut beneath him, shrouding Merlin and David in silence.

“I thought he was okay with us,” David says into the stillness, twisting his hands together in a nervous jumble. His pulse is rapid firing in his throat, the feeling inciting nausea in his stomach. “Why this-”

“He’s okay, I promise,” Merlin says gently, his eyes sympathetic. “He’s only known Eggsy for five years or so but you know how much he considers him as one of his own. It’s always a shock to see your kid grow up.”

David thinks of Ella and Charlie, arguing in Taco Bell and shoving each other over their food. “I understand,” he says. “He knows I’ll do my best to be deserving of Eggsy, doesn’t he?”

“You already were the minute you made Eggsy smile after a long draught of him working himself into a state of depression and stress,” Merlin counters, reaching across the table and this time, grasping David’s closed fists with his own. “You don’t have to prove a thing to anyone, least of all to Harry. He’ll come to his senses, he just needs a second to flounder in his own head and work himself stupid with needless thoughts. I’ll beat some sense into him.”

David stares down at the woodwork of the table, not saying anything. For some reason, he thinks, suddenly getting Harry’s approval has become the most important thing in the world to him.

Merlin gives his hand a little shake. “David. Stop worrying about it, I’ll have it sorted. Go home, and spend some time in with Eggsy instead.”

He can’t stop worrying about it though, even when he and Eggsy decide to buy in Chinese takeout and rewatch the Hangover trilogy. They’re reclined against the sofa, Eggsy a long line of warmth against David’s side with a blanket shared between them and yet, David can’t help but dither and worry about Harry’s reaction to him raising up the issue of proposing to Eggsy. Halfway through the movie, Eggsy’s head drops against his shoulder and he starts snoring softly, little adorable snorts that he thinks he should record for posterity.

It is then that his phone vibrates on the table, an incessant angry noise that makes Eggsy grumble in his sleep and shift more firmly against David’s side. David pauses the movie, and moving Eggsy back against the sofa- he’ll carry him back to bed after picking the call, as he always ends up doing on nights like this- he picks up his phone and nearly drops it when he realises it’s Harry.

“Arthur,” he says into the phone, trying to keep his tone professional and not shocked.

“You can drop the term, it’s not work hours anymore,” Harry says tiredly. “David, I’m sorry for my terrible behaviour today. That was absolutely awful of me, and I apologise.”

“It’s alright, Harry,” David says, keeping his tone low and guiding Eggsy’s head up so that he can slide himself underneath it. Once on his lap, David runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair before saying, “I understand, you know.”

“You do?” Harry asks, his voice nonplussed.

“I have kids,” David says, his voice a bit pointed. “Just yesterday I was holding Ella in my arms as a baby, and now she’s off winning awards for her art.”

There’s a pause and then Harry says, rushed and haphazard, “I have no right to feel like this. I took Eggsy’s father away from him-”

“He thinks of you as one, trust me Art- Harry,” David says, one eye on Eggsy to make sure he’s still sleeping. If Eggsy happens to hear this whole conversation and confronts Harry about it, the man might actually close off for the rest of eternity to David which is the absolute last thing he wants. “Look, if you don’t want-”

“No, I do,” Harry says, his voice distinctively warmer now. “You’re the best man out there for my son, David. Make an honest man out of him- god knows maybe he’ll come for debriefings on time.”

“A bit rich coming from you, Arthur,” David points out hesitantly, unsure if his jibe is unwarranted or not. He relaxes when Harry lets out a full belly laugh.

“You sound like Merlin,” Harry says. “Maybe someday you’ll feel comfortable calling me by my given name too instead of my work one.”

The phone clicks shut, and David stares down at it, half in disbelief and half in elation. “Jesus,” he half laughs to himself, in the dark room full of Eggsy’s soft snores.

*

**Dean**

David still remembers the first time Eggsy had told him the enormity and entirety of what Dean Baker had done to the Unwins. It had been about three months after they had started dating, and had taken a few hours in addition to Eggsy breaking down in his arms for the full story to make its appearance- Eggsy disentangling himself from David at one point to pull down his shirt sleeves and show the faint marks of cigarette burn scars.

“Dean was a monster I hated and believed,” Eggsy had said, pulling his shirt sleeves back down. “He told me I was worthless and nothin’, and then he put his cig out on me and smashed my head on the kitchen table and I let myself believe I deserved it because as he said, I was nothin’.”

Perhaps the most painful part of the confession had been the conclusion of it, with Eggsy laying his head back down on David’s chest and saying, “It’s over and done with, and nothin’ can be done. I’m over it all now.”

David hadn’t been over it. He’d laid awake that night, staring at the dark crescent shadows Eggsy’s eyelashes made, thinking and stewing over what he’d just learnt about Eggsy’s past. Afghanistan had made him a violent man, the bombings even more so- and usually he’d let the violence simmer to a low heat but that night, he’d thought of Dean Baker and the horrors he represented to the Unwin family and let the violence boil strikingly hot.

Even now, waiting for Dean to be ushered to the holding area where visitors are allowed to talk to prisoners through a glass wall, the violence curdles his stomach into a tight ball.  He clenches his left fist until his knuckles turn white and shoves it under his thigh- it won’t do to lose control now, not now when he’s about to make Dean Baker rue the day he was born.

Dean makes an appearance. He’s every bit as hideously ugly as Eggsy had made him out to be, eyes a beady black and skin ruddy with bruises and sweat. The face on him is one that David would have likely thrown the first punch at if he’d met him in a bar back in his university days. There’s a sneer on his face as he sits down opposite David, picking up the phone with not much care for the holder. Even if David hadn’t known him before, he would have been able to tell that Dean was not a man who had much care for the objects and people around him just by his holier than thou, arrogant and casually vicious mannerisms.

“And who the fuck are yeh?” Dean snarls into the phone, flecks of spit speckling the mirror. Jesus, David thinks, mildly disgusted.

“I’m David Budd,” he replies, keeping his face void of any anger. He can’t show his cards too early. “You are Dean Baker, aye?”

“Fuckin’ obviously, if you came ter meet me,” Dean sneers. “Get the fuck on with it, I haven’t got all day.”

“You’re the one in prison, mate,” David points out calmly, watching Dean’s face go purple with rage. The man got angry fast- a terrible trait to have under any circumstances. “I’m the one with all the time on my hands. I can keep you here for an hour, twenty minutes, a day- and you won’t be able to say anything.”

“What the fuck-“

“Shut the fuck up, Mr Baker,” David says and Dean does so, expression furious and eyes squinted in apoplectic rage. “You’re in prison for peddling drugs within Rowley estate and physically abusing your wife and stepson, Michelle Unwin and Eggsy Unwin.”

“That little shit lied to the rozzers like the piece of filth he is,” Dean spits, his mouth twisted in fury. “He beat me up and then took my wife and daughter away from me. He should be the one locked up-”

“Your wife provided testimony of the drugs and physical abuse,” David cuts in, rolling his eyes. He’s been here only a few minutes, and already the stench is getting to him. Eggsy had sugar coated it- if David had to grow up with this utter pillock as a stepfather, he would have probably lost his head. “Lying to me won’t save your skin.”

“Who the fuck are yeh?” Dean asks, his fist on the phone so tight the veins and knuckles on it become stark, splashes of green and white. There’s a minute tremble- this is the first time Dean’s had a somewhat civil conversation with anyone in years, and he’s on the losing end. It would unnerve anyone, but David can’t find any pity in himself for Dean.

“I came here to let you know that your stepson, daughter and ex wife are doing just fine. Daisy’s at the top of her class, and doesn’t want anything to do with you at all. Michelle’s opened up a bakery shop with her husband who treats her like the queen- very unlike you- and it’s booming business all year round.” He pauses a bit- admittedly for dramatic effect, and also admittedly to see Dean slowly get even more furious- before saying, “Eggsy’s one of the most proficient employees in his company, and puts away enough dough to go for vacations five times a year.”

“Like I give a fuckin’-”

“You do, because I’m about to marry him,” David says smoothly. He leans back in his seat, still holding the phone and still keeping eye contact with Dean. He lets every little bit of venomous hate he feels for the man in front of him pour into his eyes, the violence contained within his stare. It’s not what he truly wishes to do to Dean but it will be enough for now- Dean pales, his hand trembling a mite more. “I’m about to propose to him and do my best at making him the happiest man on earth.”

Dean doesn’t say anything at first, and then because he’s a fucking idiot, says, “I always knew that little bitch was a fuckin’ poofter. Shoulda kept him on Smith Street, on his knees-”

The words send a fiery bolt of rage through David, sparking his veins alight and setting his nerves on fire. He breathes in and out, once or twice, the rest of Dean’s words fading into white noise. He can’t recall the last time he’s been this angry, this exceedingly, mind numbingly furious- maybe the moment he’d found out his boss was the reason for Julia’s death. He thinks of Eggsy, hands trembling as he’d lifted up his shirt sleeves to show the scars, the dead look in his eyes as he’d recalled all that this abusive wankstain of a man ever did. If he could, David thinks, he would rip this man’s head off on the spot but he can’t, so he would just have to settle for tearing the man mentally to shreds.

“You can’t do anything because you’re in here, locked up for the rest of your sad little life. You did your best to kill Eggsy, didn’t you- but you didn’t. He’s successful, amazing, brilliant and the best person I know.” David leans forward. “He’s a rare gem, worth a million but you- you’re a good for nothing, worthless sack of shit. You achieved nothing in your life, and you never will. If someone killed you, right here, right now- no one would notice. No one would care. You’re absolutely nothing, Dean Baker.”

Dean is silent, his cheeks pale and his mouth slightly open. For once, he’s got absolutely nothing to say, the phone held loosely in his now vigorously trembling hands- and David feels triumphant.

“You’re never getting out of here but if you do, I’ll hunt you down and kill you like the fucking animal you are,” David says. “Good day, Mr Baker- I hope you rot in fucking hell.”

He’s five steps away from the booth when he hears Dean rain his fists on the transparent panel, screaming, “Get back here, you fuckin’ poof! I’ll kill you, you hear me? I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” The ensuing chaos of officers restraining him and dragging him back to his cell while his screams echo is like music to David’s ears- the man who terrorised Eggsy’s life, stuck behind bars with nothing but useless empty threats.

At the door, the officer checks him for any suspicious objects and says, “Heard you were here for Dean Baker. Nasty piece of work, that man- keeps extending his sentence because of unruly behaviour.”

“My condolences for dealing with him, truly,” David says, and steps past him. Outside, the sun shines as bright as anything David’s ever seen- something that Dean will never get to see, but Eggsy will every day.

*

Daisy

Eggsy and Daisy have perhaps the tightest sibling bond out of anyone David knows. Eggsy adores the living hell out of his little sister, and Daisy practically worships the ground Eggsy walks on. David had found this out the hard way- the first time Eggsy had brought him to his home to introduce him to his mother and sister, Daisy had taken one look at him, kicked his shin with all her might, and dashed for the stairs.

“She’s not usually like this,” Eggsy had said, stricken, holding a bag of frozen peas to David’s shin, while David had tried his best not to let his eyes water from the pain. “She’s normally so well behaved, I swear.”

“I believe you,” David had lied, still trying not to double over with agony.

Over the course of their relationship Daisy had gradually warmed up to David, helped along with him subtly bribing her with ice cream and candy. Daisy at heart, David had realised, was quiet, well mannered, naturally inquisitive as all children are and fiercely protective of what she saw as hers. Daisy, Eggsy had confessed, would wake up crying every single day she heard Eggsy scream from his night terrors in the days right after V day when the Unwins had moved in together- it had been why Michelle had taken Daisy and moved back out again.

“The day they left she was screaming and crying too,” Eggsy had said, a rueful smile on his face as he sipped at his frankly disgusting caramel whipped cream diabetes laden macchiato. “Thought she would cry herself into a panic attack.”

“You helped raise her, didn’t you,” David had pointed out. “It’s only natural.”

“Sure it is,” Eggsy had replied, shrugging, “but sometimes i think my own mother hated  me for it.”

That particular confession had made David tug Eggsy a little closer, choosing to ignore the little hitch in his breath. With Eggsy, David has found out over time, the little things matter just as much as the big gestures.

Michelle had, like Roxy, shrieked and bowled David over in a hug right in the middle of the packed Macdonalds. “It was about time,” she had said, eyes watery with emotion as she’d finally let David go who had immediately massaged his aching ribs. “I was wondering when either of you would get a move on.”

“Eggsy and I have only been dating for three years,” David had said, nonplussed.

“Lee and I married after a year, I don’t understand what you mean,” Michelle had said, eyes narrowed. David had shut up after that.

Just because Michelle had been easy to convince, though, doesn’t mean Daisy would. David’s left shin throbs with a subtle reminder of what he’ll have to do as he waits at the drawing room of the Unwins. Michelle finally pulls Daisy down the steps, who is in a green jacket and grey overalls, her blonde hair pulled into pigtails and her face red from clear anger. David clearly has his work cut out for him and he shifts awkwardly on his feet, hiding his left foot behind his right.

“Daisy didn’t want to wear the dress you bought her,” Michelle says exasperatedly, brushing a stray strand away from her forehead. “She was being terribly difficult-”

“I didn’t wanna wear it Mama,” Daisy whines, stomping her foot. “‘S too girly, innit.”

“It’s fine,” David says quickly over Michelle who looks ready to blow up. “I’m not hurt by it. Shall we go?”

“I s’pose,” Daisy says stiffly before Michelle can speak, and then runs quickly out of the door, dodging her mother’s hand. David gives Michelle a helpless smile, who just looks like she’s ready to burn a hole in the wall with her glare.

“I don’t remember Eggsy being this difficult,” she says exasperatedly. “For the love of god, I hope you talk her down from whatever strop she’s in for some goddamn reason. My pressure has been this high all morning.”

Daisy’s in the car by the time David makes it out, seatbelt fastened and gaze fixed ahead. She’s silent and fuming, mouth twisted in a pout that starkly reminds David of Eggsy. Like brother, like sister. Swallowing his apprehension down- he’s been out with Daisy alone numerous times, he shouldn’t feel this nervous about taking her out- he injects some enthusiasm into his voice and says, “We’re going to have a great day today at the carnival, you know.”

“Why didn’t Eggsy come?” Daisy asks, still pouting.

“He has work, flower,” David says awkwardly. In truth, Eggsy had returned from a mission in Vancouver just the day before and is still knocked out cold in their bedroom, curled around Officer Oatmeal and Lavender. David had chosen not to wake him up to tell him he was leaving and had instead left him a note- after spending five minutes gazing at his face slack with sleep like a total creeper. “I had a free day, so I thought we’d have a bit of fun together.”

Daisy pauses a while, and then says, “Thank you.”

“Much appreciated,” David says, pleasantly surprised, “but you don’t have to thank me for doing something so small as taking you to a carnival. I’d drop anything to take you anywhere.”

The words make the pout gradually disappear and her posture relaxes as she melts into the seat. A faint smile plays on her lips as she unfurls her arms to lean forward and fiddle with the knobs on the music player, flitting through the radio stations before settling on one playing pop hits. The movement is casual and yet speaks volumes about her level of comfort in David’s presence, making David feel a small sense of relief- this is going better than he’d expected.

The carnival is a small fanfare set up in one of the spare fields at the countryside of London, packed with people milling about and various rides and food stalls. David buys a stick of cotton candy for himself and Daisy before they head to one of the game stalls, where the objective, the reedy looking redhead explains with a bored look on his face, is to shoot the topmost can sitting on a pyramid of cans to get a massive stuffed dog.

“It looks like Officer Oatmeal when she’s sick,” Daisy points out, the analogy absurd but weirdly apt. David takes up the gun anyway, getting the can on the first try and handing Sick Officer Oatmeal to a very pleased Daisy.

“I like dogs more than dolls,” Daisy confides in David, clutching her new best friend as they wait in line for the Ferris wheel. “Dogs are fluffy and nice to hug. Dolls are kinda dead. They just sit there and do nothing.”

“I had a doll who could speak,” David tells her, deciding not to address the more questionable parts of her opinion on dolls. “He said Mummy and Playtime. The battery on him went out and my parents threw him out.”

“You have parents?” Daisy asks, her eyes wide. “Like me with Mama and Eggsy?”

Feeling a little gratified that she hadn’t said Dean as part of her family, David nods. God, he hadn’t thought of his parents in a long time either- they’d died in a car crash when he had been in university, and he still remembers receiving the news from the dean like a fever dream. He’d gotten so weak he’d collapsed upon hearing the news, and had to be rushed to the hospital for low blood sugar. He’d been in a daze afterwards for the entire term and had only barely scraped by, causing one of his lecturers to sit him down for a much needed talk. “They died in a car crash quite a few years ago,” he says.

“That is very sad,” Daisy says, looking up at David with big soulful eyes. A peculiar mix of earth green and blue- the exact same shade as her brother’s. “Would they have liked me?”

David smiles at that. His mother had been a headstrong force of a woman, fiercely independent and set in her values. His father had been the opposite, a calm boat in the middle of a storm, serene and firm. Both of them would have respected and adored Daisy the minute they met her- just like they would have with Eggsy. “They would have loved you,” he says, keeping an arm around Daisy as he hands the gatekeeper of the Ferris wheel the money needed for one ride.

Afterwards, Daisy decides to go for a ride at the carousel, cajoling David to join her and cackling loudly as the horses go up and down. There’s a ruddy faced boy on the ground who points a finger at him and laughs so he clenches his jaw to prevent himself from saying what he really wants to say. Daisy, however, must have noticed because the second the ride is over, she slides off the horse quick as anything and stomps over to the boy.

“I bet your own mother nevva rides with you in anythin’ because she’s scared of your stupid ugly face!” she screams at the stricken boy while David gives up on tugging her along and just carries her under his arm, walking off quickly before the boy’s mother can make an appearance.

Finally, exhausted, they slump down at a food stand and order two burgers with a huge plate of fries. David watches Daisy dig in to her burger, the sauce getting everywhere from her chin to the front of her overalls. He pointedly places a tissue in front of her but she doesn’t reach for it, grinning in a familiar, cheeky way at him.

“I wanted to ask you something, Daisy,” David says, polishing off his own burger and waiting for Daisy to finish hers. He pops one fry into his mouth before continuing, “What do you feel about- me possibly...”

He trails off, unable to find the words to finish his sentence. Daisy looks at him expectantly, mouth half full of burger.

“-getting to be with your brother a little more- permanently,” David says, wincing a little at the awkward choice of words. “I love your brother a lot, Daisy, and I want him to be there for him for the rest of his-”

“Okay,” Daisy says, before popping the rest of the burger into her mouth and chewing obnoxiously with her mouth open.

“I- okay?” David repeats, mouth open.

“Yeah,” Daisy says, shrugging. “I wanna be the flower girl with Ella, so that I can throw flowers at people.” She goes back to her Coke, nonchalant as ever. David feels slightly thunderstruck.

“I- you’re really okay with it? With me asking your brother to marry me?”

“Mama says you look at each other like how movie people look at each other, except youse love is real. She also says you make him happy like no one else, and so you should be together forever and ever. And Mama’s always right,” Daisy says all in one breath with the sage wisdom of a thousand year old, staring straight into David’s eyes. She smiles triumphantly, and says, “I ain’t scared of losing Eggsy to you no more. Eggsy says he got love in his heart for me and Mama and you, and Eggsy is also always right.”

“You’re a smart little flower, Daisy,” David says, a little awestruck. He shouldn’t be surprised at the simple yet profound wisdom in Daisy’s words- all the Unwins are similarly brilliant in an understated manner. At merely eight, the maturity shining through in Daisy makes him proud, yet again, to have met this amazing, wonderful little family- god knows how he would have spent the rest of his life otherwise.

“I know,” Daisy says happily, slurping her Coke with loud noises. They’re quiet for a while, each digging into their separate plate of fries, before Daisy says suddenly, “How are you gonna ask him to marry you?”

“I don’t know yet,” David says helplessly. He really doesn’t- all this time, he’s been wracking his brain for a way to ask Eggsy to marry him to no avail. He’s at a complete utter loss, staring at the set of rings his grandfather had given him in his little maroon pouch every night like a sore, pathetic loser. A restaurant reservation is out because it’s too boring, a park reservation is out because Officer Oatmeal loves to run and it’s not exactly befitting of a proposal to dash in the middle of it and a workplace proposal is definitely out because David doesn’t want to embarrass Eggsy in any way at all. It’s dumb, this brain fart when it comes to ways to propose- he’s this close to opening Google or asking Roxy or Tilde for help, and he wants to do neither.

“I think you should ask him in a place he likes,” Daisy says confidently, dipping a fry into the ketchup sauce. “That way, he can’t say no because he’s already having fun.”

David stares at her for a second, brain cogs whirring so loud he’s amazed no one else hears it. “Daisy, you f- you utter genius,” he says, completely stunned. “Come on, I’m buying you chocolate ice cream- your favourite.”

“I love ice cream,” Daisy says happily, shoving the last couple of fries into her mouth before sliding off the stool.

*

**The Actual Proposal**

“Bruv, I don’t get why you’re blindfolding me,” Eggsy complains. He’s clad in a navy blue button down shirt and the tightest jeans in his closet, apparently, hair curling over his ears and the blindfold over his eyes. It had been a pain to blindfold him two blocks behind the coffeeshop that David had rented out for the entire evening- it would be a pain to blindfold anyone and lead the way for them, but it is even more so for Eggsy who’s grown to become about as paranoid as Merlin. At one point, Eggsy had dug in his heels and refused to move unless David gave him a kiss of reassurance.

“It’s a surprise,” David says patiently. He doesn’t think he can keep up the patience for much longer- the ring burns a hole in his jean pocket and makes his hands cold with sweat and nerves and in addition, Eggsy can often wear even the most patient man thin.

It’s a few more minutes, Eggsy saying about ten more times that he doesn’t get the point of the blindfold, before David finally leads him to a stop at the doors of the coffeeshop. In all actual fact its their coffeeshop- the joint they used to frequent for a spot of coffee before the support group meetings and now just go to in the morning for a bit of time alone. The owner of the shop, a portly woman with black ringlets framing her face, smiles at David and mouths, “Good luck!” before handing him the keys. It had cost him a pretty penny to rent out the coffeeshop for one night but David doesn’t care one whit- he’d do anything for Eggsy.

“Careful now,” David says, as he leads Eggsy inside the shop and draws the chair aside for him. All the tables and chairs have been drawn to the side- there’s only one table in the middle, with two chairs on opposite ends of it. A candlelit dinner adorns the white tablecloth- roast beef and mashed potatoes, Eggsy’s favourite. No wineglasses- David has borrowed the tablecloth, and he doesn’t exactly want a repeat of one of the other date nights they had where Eggsy had knocked over his glass of red wine. Instead, its Asahi beer set at a careful distance between the candlelight and the beef- also Eggsy’s favourite. He settles Eggsy down who’s gone strangely quiet, and pulls the blindfold away.

“I- David,” Eggsy whispers, his voice full of shock. “How-”

“When I left earlier this morning for my run,” David says, sitting opposite him and taking in the look of shock on Eggsy’s face with a smile. “I didn’t run, I got the Kingsman agents to help me.” He watches as Eggsy looks around, his perfectly pink lips forming a shocked ‘O’ as he takes in the whole coffeeshop- each of the walls have been furnished perfectly with golden Christmas lights, twinkling to give a rather festive yet classy vibe. The overhead lights have been turned off so the overall effect of the street lights pouring in and the Christmas lights mean that Eggsy’s face is bathed in a golden glow, making him look even more impossibly beautiful than he already is. David’s heart aches just to look at him, flaxen hair lit with an incredible shine and eyes looking greener than anything he’d ever seen in his life. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he says softly, taking Eggsy’s hand in his own.

“I- no,” Eggsy says reflexively, the shock still in his eyes. “David, I- how did you- look at me, I can’t fuckin’ talk, I-” he squeezes David’s hand back, his grip tight as a vice and shaking slightly. “You’re amazing. How on earth did you come into my life? I don’t fuckin’ deserve you, love.”

“You deserve everything and more than I can give you,” David says softly. Sometimes, the insecurities shine through in Eggsy’s words and thoughts and they do now, in the magnificence of the room. “I love you, Gary Unwin.”

Eggsy beams back, his smile bright as the sun. “I love you, David Budd,” he whispers back, voice shaky. “How did you even get the shop?”

“I bribed the owner,” David deadpans, relishing in the sound of Eggsy’s laugh. “Come on- let’s eat, before the food gets cold.”

Throughout the dinner, Eggsy sends David odd glances that he can’t fathom, a glance here and there. It makes David nervous and fidgety, even as they talk normally about the kids and JB’s new diet regiment. The food gets polished off and Eggsy grows quiet again, drinking the beer in silence. He stares down at the tablecloth, eyes distant and far away and David finds his heart leaping to lodge itself firmly in his throat, nerves alight with adrenaline. This is it, he thinks.

He reaches over, carefully around the candelight burning low, and takes Eggsy’s hand in his own. “Eggsy,” he begins, as Eggsy stares at him, eyes large and green in the glow, “you’re the love of my life. When I first met you- running behind you to ask if I could follow you to the support group I didn’t fathom how much you would possibly change my life. All these years later, I still can’t believe how much you’ve improved me, made me want to enjoy life again.”

“Oh, David,” Eggsy says, smile trembling. “You’ve made me a better man, just by being with me.”

“Hush you, I ain’t done,” David says jokingly, smiling again when Eggsy chokes out a laugh. “I just- I love you impossibly, Eggsy Unwin. I wake up everyday next to you thanking the stars the bullet had been a blank because otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you. When my heart beats- it beats only for you.”

Eggsy blinks, and a tear rolls down. His smile is still playing on his lips but its shaky, a tremulous thing. “Don’t cry,” David whispers, scooting his chair closer to Eggsy while keeping a tight grip on his hand, wiping the tear away with his other hand. Eggsy nods vigorously, laughing and holding back a sob at the same time. Beside the candelight he looks like an angel, straight out of David’s dreams. God, David thinks. “I- these past few years have been fucking amazing, Eggsy, but I want something more.”

And then they speak at the exact same time.

“Eggsy, will you marry me?”

“I completely understand why you’re breaking up with me-”

David shuts up, staring at Eggsy in dumbfounded silence who also stares back, his mouth hanging open. Then David claps a hand over Eggsy’s mouth, staring at him still in disbelief. “Nod yes or no,” he demands. “You thought I was  _ breaking up _ with you?”

Eggsy nods, eyes wide.

“You thought I rented out an  _ entire fucking coffeeshop _ to break up with you- what, in style?”

Now looking ashamed, Eggsy nods, and David removes his hand, trying his best not to either laugh or scream in exasperation. “Eggsy-”

“What was I supposed to think?” Eggsy half yells irritably, his eyes narrowed in a way that just makes him look even more irresistible, making David want to kiss the pout from his lips. “You took the kids out without me, you went to the carnival alone with Daisy, Roxy and Harry  _ and  _ Merlin have been looking at me weird all morning, I went out to the shoppers with Mum and she burst into tears out of nowhere, I just thought-”

“Jesus, Eggsy,” David says, sliding off the chair and going down on bended knee. If the mountain won’t come to Mohammed, he thinks, digging in his pocket for the velvet box he’d found in his drawer that he’d placed Eggsy’s ring in, his own one at home. He fishes it out and fumbles with it with shaking fingers, finally getting it open and showing Eggsy the ring inside. “I didn’t want to break up with you. I made that mistake once and that was enough for me. I never want to lose you again, ever. I want you to marry me. I want to call you my husband in the morning and in the night and to overbearing women who try to pinch my arse at PTAs. I want to fuck you against the wall and over the kitchen table while you wear only that on your finger, and I want to feel that ring against my neck when you kiss me good morning and good night. I want to  _ marry  _ you, Eggsy, in case that hadn’t been clear enough when I rented out an entire coffeeshop.” David pauses to take in the look on Eggsy’s face, shocked and impossibly delighted. His eyes are watering again, the tears spilling over in a constant stream which would scare David but Eggsy is smiling again, the tooth gap at the corner of his mouth making him look impossibly charming. “So once again, Eggsy, I ask- will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Eggsy breathes, his voice shaky. He clears his throat, and says in a stronger voice, “Yes, yes, yes a billion zillion times over, yes, fuck you David-” He slides off the chair too, bowling David over and bracketing his hips with his thighs as he plants kisses all over David’s face as he repeatedly says, “Yes,” the tears rolling down his face in an incessant stream now. They make his own jacket wet but he doesn’t care, his heart filling with love and affection and warmth for- god, for his  _ fiancé. _ Eggsy Unwin, his fiancé.

“I love you- sit up for me, darling,” he says, keeping a hand around Eggsy’s waist and sitting up so that Eggsy’s positioned comfortably on his lap. With his other hand, he then takes up the velvet box and takes the ring out, sliding it onto Eggsy’s index finger and keeping his gaze on Eggsy’s face. Eggsy’s looking down at his own hand adorned with the ring, eyes full of wondrous awe and delighted splendor, stretching his hand out and turning it this way and that to admire the ring. “Tiffany’s?” he asks.

“No,” David says, placing a soft kiss on Eggsy’s ear. “My father’s. I didn’t even give them to Vicky- I don’t know why. Waiting for the right person to come along, I guess.”

“David, this is-” Eggsy swallows, his eyes filling up with tears again. “Stop making me cry, you bastard.”

“Hey, no name calling,” David admonishes, bopping his nose into Eggsy’s jaw. “I still can’t believe you thought I rented out a coffeeshop just to break up with you.”

“Oh, shut up, you’re not allowed to make fun of your fiancé,” Eggsy says, laughing. He buries his face in David’s neck, shaking, and David smooths a hand over his back in large concentric circles, deciding not to say anything. “I’m so happy,” Eggsy whispers after a while. “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth.”

“I love you too, fiancé,” David says, smiling as tears fill his own eyes. “You know, its downhill from here on out. The wedding planning, the dates, the suit fittings-”

“And I’ll enjoy every second of it with you,” Eggsy says fiercely, drawing back. “You gave me the ring and everything, no taksie backsies. I’m your fucking fiancé now.” The fervor in his voice makes David smile- this is the love of his life, feisty and fearless.

They kiss for a while, lips moving against each other in a long glide until David shifts. “My legs are getting pins and needles,” he admits while Eggsy almost roars with laughter. “Lets move this to our own apartment, shall we?”

“What, you won’t fuck me on the floor of this coffeeshop?” Eggsy asks, wiggling his eyebrows and his arse at the same time. It’s a feat, David will admit.

“No, stop trying to make me have sex with you here,” David says dryly. They stand up, helping each other up and Eggsy steadies himself against David, looking at the ring on his finger once again. The candlelight is almost gone now, and David bends down to blow it out.

“I love you so much,” Eggsy says softly as he leans against the chair when David straightens back up again, the love gleaming strong in his eyes. If David could capture this moment in time forever he would but for now, he’ll have to commit the image of Eggsy’s breathtakingly adoring look- all for him- to memory. “I’ll love you more tomorrow, and even more the day after.”

David links his fingers together with his, feeling the cold of the ring seep into his flesh. His fiancé, he thinks almost giddily. “No regrets,” he says, almost as a question.

“No regrets,” Eggsy confirms, the love bright in his eyes. The future shines bright, a hopeful possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you liked it leave a comment and/or kudos! find me on tumblr at honkydancer I don't bite


End file.
